The Real Matrix
by KrissyandMinimeMills
Summary: It is time for Agent Smith to reveal the truth about the Matrix
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I am Agent Smith. You may know me from Mr. Anderssons' story of our Matrix. He made himself out to be the hero of the Matrix, The One. He made us out to be the enemies. He was incorrect. I am now required to correct his fictitious tale and re-inform you on our story...  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Matrix has always been interpreted as a prison for humans. A living computer that needs humans to survive.  
  
The Matrix actually saved the human race from extinction. Let me explain.  
  
The year was 1997. Their was a war between America and Russia. Russia had created the Matrix computer but had no idea how powerful it was. The Americans sent out a weapon never seen before. But it malfunctioned. It exploded, and the force was so powerful that it ripped a hole in the atmosphere. The human race had 2 hours before the planet destroyed itself.  
  
The Matrix was only attatched to one P.C at the time but it still had enough power to control the earth. It took over and organised every human being to group at computer stations across the globe by promising to save them. It managed to save enough energy to build a temporary 'human hold' that the people would be placed in. But one thing that the Matrix couldn't do was save everyone. It only had room for one fifth of the worlds population. It didn't pick or decide, it just collected the closest people and placed them into glass pods. They were then put into suspended animation. The Matrix had to leave the others because the few that were saved couldn't survive with out food.  
  
The world had no sky. There was only black. It was a nightmare but the only thing there to see it was the Matrix. And it had evolved. It was repairing the earth gradually but it also had created more humans to live in it's created world. The Matrix drew power from the people but not so it would kill them. It was keeping them happy and had created us Agents to make sure everything was running smoothly. And it was, until the year 2020.  
  
In this year, a machine that montered the pods went haywire and released several people. BUt also at the same time, The Matrix realised that another group of people had managed to survive the worlds end and had made a city near the earths core. The several people who escaped were found and rescued from the cold by these people. But stories were exchanged that weren't helpful to our system. The rumours were that our system kept people prisoner against their will. One of the new comers was called Morpheus. He decided to rebel against the Matrix and rescue people.  
  
He spurred a few others called Trinity, LInk and Mouse to help him. They built an aircraft and flew to an abandoned area near the Matrix Pod Center. They hacked into our system and began to search for this person called 'The One'. They were disrupting our peace so a few f my colleagues went to reason with them but they fought us and immediatly labelled us the allies of their foe. We tried to talk to them but they continued to fight us.  
  
In the end we were given orders to take them in by force. But we could never capture them. They were agile and could disappear down telephones like rabbits into burrows.  
  
We also started to look for The One in a hope to reason with him. But they got to him first. They organised him to be disconnected from the Matrix and we had to stop them.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: DISCONNECTED 


	2. Disconnected

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix or anything connected to the Matrix.  
  
I dedicate this story to Faith and Nomsyp who are great friends to me.  
  
Disconnected.  
  
---------------------------Agent Smiths POV---------------------------  
  
I ran down the street when he turned around and fired at me. Morpheus swore as I dodged the bullets and carried on after him. He was talking into a mobile phone as he ran and I increased my pace. If the renegade called Link told him where a land line phone was, I would lose him.  
  
Then I heard it.  
  
RIIING RIIIIIIING.  
  
I pulled out my gun and shot at the phone booth. The glass surrounding the phone shattered but the phone itself remained intact. It was my turn to swear.  
  
Morpheus ran to the box and was gone before I got to him.  
  
Well that was a misson half done and half incomplete. I had prevented him from identifying the One but I had let him escape.  
  
If he discovered Mr. Anderson was the One, then the Matrix would be destroyed.  
  
Morpheus was the 'leader' until the One was disconnected from the Matrix reality. It wasn't fair on us Agents. How can we keep track of these rebels if they could disappear and reappear like the invisible man?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Morpheus's POV  
  
Damn those agents. Why can't they face it? We will win and no one can stop us. The One will be disconnected and then the Matrix will fall.  
  
'Morpheus?' Trinity walked towards me. 'What happened? Do you know who the One is yet?'  
  
'No Trinity. Those bloody Agents were there again. He almost got me this time. Our mission is being watched and made increasingly more difficult. The Angents know who we are looking for. They even know his name for god sake. They make me so MAD!'  
  
I spun around and kicked a dent into the side of the chair I had previously occupied.  
  
'Careful, Morpheus, thats expensive equipment!' Called Link from the control console.  
  
'Whats the bloody point of having this equipment if it doesn't help us get the One?' I stormed off and slammed the door behind me. That was a feat in itself because the doors on this ship were made of steel. I lay on my bunk and I made a promise to myself. Those agents were going to be destroted if it was the last thing I did.  
  
----------------------  
  
Agent Smiths POV  
  
Curse that woman! Trinity has done it!......  
  
Trinity has made contact with Mr. Anderson. I don't know how but he is going to meet her in this night club. Well, she will lead us straight to Morpheus and they all will be caught. The Matrix is finding it hard repairing the earths core because of the defences built by the renegades. It is for the sake of the earth that these people will be killed. They are ignoring all contact. They dont understand the risk they are placing us all at.  
  
We arrested Mr. Anderson an hour ago and he is about to be questioned by me.  
  
I walked into the room and he stood up. I spoke to him. I asked him to give up his computer hacking career. He refused. He swore and asked for a phone call. I sighed and motioned for my collegues to restrain him. He was already showing traits of the rebels. Our tracking device is unique. It enters the digital body and keeps us informed on their location. Mr Anderson was disturbed but we succeded.  
  
A few days later,  
  
I knew he had met her. The tracking bug had been removed so it shut itself down. We have lost the battle, but we will win the war.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Morpheus's POV  
  
There he was. The One. Sat in front of me with quiet self confidence. He had chosen the red pill. He was ready.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Neo's POV  
  
I took the red pill and I was transported through a dark tunnel that seemed strangely familier but only distantly. I opened my eyes ( Thats strange, I thought they were already open) and immediatly realised that I coudn't breathe. I burst through my pod covering and took a deep breath. I looked around, but not to much, my eyes were hurting. But I did see pods. Millions of pods containing people. Then a machine disconnected me from the wires in my body and I plummeted down a tube. I landed in a lake of some kind but another claw like machine picked me out. The last thing I heard was from Morpheus.  
  
'Welcome to the real world.' 


End file.
